


I'll Love You Big or Small

by britt94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: De-Serumed Steve Rogers, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: Steve gets de-serumed and insecure, you assure him you love him anyway.





	I'll Love You Big or Small

Another day, another mess. The Avengers can never seem to catch a break. This time your poor boyfriend Steve, is the unfortunate soul caught up in the trouble. With Thor bringing Loki to live in the tower, there’s been a bit more mischief around. You and Steve have been together for a little over 2 years, him having met you after rescuing you from a Hydra facility. It had taken a long time for you to become used to being treated like a person again after being captive and experimented on for years. You were a mutant having the powers of the elements on your side. You still struggled with your demons and had bad days but no matter what Steve was always by your side. That’s why with the chaos of the day you knew you wouldn’t leave Steve’s side….

 

“LOKI! What did you do?!” you heard an angry Steve shout.

“Nothing Captain, I can assure you. It was all you. I did not tell you to wish for your old self…” the trickster laughed.

“Had I’d known you were up to your tricks I never would held this thing and answered your question!”

 

You couldn’t stand it anymore and walked into the living room to find Steve swimming in his clothes. He was your height, tiny and frail looking. “S-Steve? Is that you?”

His eyes widened and he threw the shiny rock he was holding back to Loki so he could attempt to hold his pants up. “H-hey doll. Uhm, yeah it’s me. I’m really sorry you have to see me like this” he glared at Loki, “change me back!”

“I cannot. The spell will wear off on its own. Good luck Captain!” He said as he disappeared.

Steve sighed and stood there awkwardly. “Loki handed me that rock and asked me if I ever wished I had my preserum body back. I said yeah I do wish that sometimes and now I..I look like this. Doll you okay? You haven’t said anything…”

“Wow, it’s just..you look so different.” You walked over and reached out to touch him but he pulled away. “Steve?”

“Stop Y/N I don’t need your pity. Just leave me alone okay?” He huffed as he stepped back.

“Steve stop being stupid. I’m not pitying you. Come here, I-“

“No, I can see the way you’re looking at me. You always said you’d love me no matter what but you don’t love me like this,” he gestured to himself.

You stepped closer to him only to have him step back again. “Steve, baby, please listen to me. I want to help you, I love you, please just give me a chance. You’re not even listening to me, let’s order you some clothes that fit and we can have dinner and talk about all this-“

“I just want to be alone right now. Just go Y/N” he sighed and turned away.

With tears in your eyes you nodded and headed to the elevator, “I’m not leaving you and I’m not gonna stop loving you just because of this. It’s only temporary. Loki said so. I’m staying with Bucky until you decide you still want me. Good bye Steve” you waited until the doors closed before you let yourself cry. When the doors finally opened on Bucky’s floor you walked out and tried to pull yourself together.

 

“Y/N? Hey, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked from the couch looking concerned. You explained everything to him in detail and he straightened up. “Well he’ll come around doll. He’s stubborn you and I both know that but that’s no excuse on his part. You can stay with me till he pulls his head out his ass” he snorted.

“Thank you Buck.” You wiped your eyes and calmed down. “It just hurts because he knows I fell in love with him for him, not what he looks like. I’d love him no matter what. I don’t care if he’s big or small. I just want him to let me help him.”

“Give him time. Why don’t you order him some clothes and us some pizza and we’ll hang out till that punk comes to join us?”

“Mmm that sounds perfect!” You set about ordering the pizza and let Bucky help you pick out clothes for Steve. After the pizza finally arrived and you were halfway through a movie, the doors opened to Bucky’s floor.

 

Steve shuffled out of the elevator wearing a shirt and pair of sweats that belonged to you. You almost smiled at him but you held it back, waiting for an apology. “Hey guys…can I join you?”

“Don’t you have something you need to say to Y/N Steven?” Bucky looked pointedly at Steve.

He walked over slowly and sat down next to you taking your hands in his, “sweetheart I’m so sorry I treated you so badly. It was awful of me to talk to you like that and I know you were just trying to help me. I just…I don’t feel as confident in this body. Back then? No girl would give me the time of day. No dame wanted a little guy like me. I guess I was scared that you’d wanna break things off with me if I looked like this. I’m so stupid and I’m so sorry. But I understand if you still don’t want to date me, I-“

You shut him up with kiss, ignoring the gagging sounds Bucky started making. “Steve Rogers you know good and well I love you for who you are and not what you look like. I love you for your heart.” You kissed each of his hands softly. “I’m not gonna leave you, you goof. You’re mine forever. Besides I always wanted to be the big spoon and now I get to” you teased.

“Very funny doll” he grinned. “Thank you for being the best thing that ever happened to me”

“I’m sorry but I’m eating this pizza because it’s getting cold, can you saps please hurry this up?” Bucky interrupted as he opened the pizza box and started eating. You rolled your eyes,

“Sure thing Buck. But next time you and Nat have a moment I’m totally ruining it. Let’s eat Stevie.” You grabbed a slice for you and for Steve and began to eat in comfortable silence…that is until a certain genius decided to pop by.

 

“Hey Barnes I finished the blueprints for that upgrade-Holy Shit! Cap got deflated! Spangles is now sprinkles! OMG” he kept on and on until Bucky threw a pillow at him.

“Tony shut up, Steve can still kick your ass. You ever seen a chihuahua get angry?” He snickered as Steve send him a mocking glare.

“Alright guys that’s enough, Tony come eat then you can oogle over Steve.” You said as you motioned to the pizza box.

“I gotta start coming out of the lab more often. I could’ve missed this.” Tony said as he plopped down. Yeah there was never a dull moment with the Avengers but you couldn’t be happier with your new family.


End file.
